Night Workout
by rizzlr
Summary: Jane helps out her partner while he recovers from getting injured on the job. Jane/Frost


_**AN: How did a man as beautiful as Barry Frost not get any action on this show?!**_

_**Jane/Frost. If you don't like that don't read it... My first post here so be gentle...**_

* * *

Jane Rizzoli is a great cop... usually. _Usually_ her instincts are great but this time she made the wrong call and Frost paid for it.

Shot in his right shoulder, pulled muscles in his left arm trying to fight the guy, and at least one bruised rib. On top of that, one of their suspects got away.

She had rode in the ambulance and went to visit every day in the hospital. He was pissed, in pain and the meds were letting him say a little more than he normally would.

About how she's always getting away with cowboy moves while he's always the one doing the boring background shit and getting chewed out by Cavanagh. About how he will always be stuck being the new guy compared to her, no matter how long he works there. About how thanks to her planning, she got in the news looking like a hero making her arrest, and all he got was a bullet in his shoulder.

She sat there next to his hospital bed and took all of his ranting. He had a point.

By the time he got released from the hospital he was feeling more forgiving. She's been visiting his apartment to give him a hand with daily tasks and rides to physical therapy, which she would have been glad to do as a friend anyway but moreso because she feels responsible.

They're on good terms again but still not quite where they used to be , and it bothers her. He will have to be earned back.

Finally deciding to give up on sleep, Jane kicks off her covers and gets up.

She throws some shorts and shoes on and drives out to BPD. Their gym is not really 24 hour but she knows how to let herself in and just turn on a couple of lights when she can't sleep and needs to work off some stress. It's better to work out at night anyway, without being surrounded by a bunch of other sweaty people waiting for you to get off the machine.

As she is just getting onto a machine she hears groaning coming from the locker room. The mens room is none of her business but since the noise sounds kind of pained she starts to wonder if someone fell and needs help.

She goes to the doorway, asking "Everything okay in there?" but no one answers, only there is another groan, so she steps around the corner and looks in.

Frost is sitting on the bench, the sweat on his shirt suggests he has completed a work out. His cock is pulled over the top of his gym shorts and he's stroking himself with a determined look on his face. It's evident he's trying to make do without his usual grip and rhythm. His dominant arm is still in a sling and even his wrong one is strained, which is probably why he is moving only at the wrist.

Hsis eyes are closed and earbuds in, loud enough that Jane can hear the music faintly. He still hasn't noticed she's there.

He is always making jokes bragging about his dick, and for the first time Jane actually gets to see that he isn't exaggerating all that much. He's not massive but very good sized, his dark length capped with a thick purplish helmet. She can see why he is popular with women.

Surprised she just watches him for a second, arousal starting to stir at the sight even though she has never really thought about him like that.

She decides to have a little fun.

"Struggling there, bud?" she steps in and tugs out one of his ear buds.

He yelps startled, looking at her with wide eyes and then covering himself, stuffing it back into his shorts.

"What the fuck are you doing in here? The whole floor was deserted!"

"Night work outs are _my_ thing. I come here all the time."

"To the MENS locker room?"

"I heard moaning and nobody answered," she grins. "Aren't you supposed to be resting that arm?"

"Yeah, but.. duty calls." he shrugs.

"I thought you'd have a girlfriend or two who you could forward the call to, Casanova."

"I'm not looking for that. It's late. I just wanted to get one out before I hop in the shower. So, you mind?" he gestures at the doorway with his head. His rigid bulge wrestling with the elastic waist of his shorts.

"I'm not stopping you," she shrugs, leaning against the wall to his surprise like she has no intention of avoiding seeing him continue.

Slowly it dawns on him with a grin, realizing that she had no other real reason to enter the room after she saw what he was doing.

"Did you come in here because you wanted to see what kind of heat I'm packing?"

"You find some way to mention how huge your dick is every single day. Sue me for wanting to see if your a liar."

"Liar huh?" he huffs, reaching down and tugging the top of his shorts down, letting his cock spring free and stand up straight.

"Bet you never saw a anaconda outside the zoo," he grins.

"Don't flatter yourself," she punches him in the arm.

"Seriously, have you ever seen a black dick before, I'm curious?"

"Not in person no."

"Ooh, " He waggles his eyebrows. "Someone's into the chocolate porn. I can give you some good recommendations-"

"Ew! No."

"What do you mean EW?" he asks, mock offended.

"Not ew at black guys... just ew at me having a thing about black guys... I mean I've never _specifically_... shut up!"

He laughs. It's funny how innocent and boyish he can look even with his hard dick sticking out of his shorts.

"Pretty though, isn't it?" he asks, grinning down at it.

"Why is every guy in love with his own dick?" Jane rolls her eyes.

"You'd get it if you had one."

"It's not too good left handed, huh?"

"Nah. I just can't go for long before I get sore."

"Well lucky for you, I'm left handed."

"Huh?" he looks up at her.

"I'll give you a hand. But it's a ONE time thing, because I owe you one for getting you shot and I don't want you straining your good arm and taking longer to come back to work."

"Wait, what about Maura?" he asks.

"We aren't exclusive." she shrugs. "It won't be a secret from her. She won't mind. Anybody ELSE hears about it though, you're beyond dead. Got it?"

He nods quickly, looking from his dick to her and licking his lips.

"Wait. Let's go in the women's locker room. Hardly anybody ever comes here at this time of night but if somebody did it's more likely a guy."

"Good idea." He stands and ,his stiff cock bobbing in front of him as he follows her out the doorway and into the neighboring one.

"Huh," he looks around at the walls, painted the same white as the mens locker and bare except for some health and safety posters taped up. "I thought it'd be pink and stuff in here."

"Sit your ass down," she rolls her eyes, and he obediently parks himself on the first bench , leaning back a little giving her a very clear path to the part of him thats straining to be touched.

Sitting down next to him she reaches into his lap and wraps her hand around him and feels him pulse in her hand.

His face shows approval as her hand starts to stroke up and down. When a little precum leaks out she smears it down his shaft, the lubrication letting her pump him more smoothly with a quiet sound of her fingers sliding over his slightly slick flesh.

"That's real good," he smiles as she jacks him off, adding a grin that warns Jane a joke is coming. "Almost as good as my right hand."

"This is the thanks I get?" she sulks.

"I just said it was good! But no woman will ever be as good at jacking a guy as he is himself. It's a fact, I'm sorry. You couldn't possibly log as many hours of practice as any guy has."

"I guess you have a point there. But I know something I'm better at doing than you could do yourselfr."

She bends in and licks his cock head which practically leaps for joy at the touch of her hot tongue.

"Fuck. I never pictured you sucking dick," he groans out.

"Why because the whole building thinks I'm a big ol dyke?"

"I don't think you are..."

"Great work detective, what tipped you off?" she smirks, licking the whole length of his throbbing penis.

"You don't seem like you would want to," he grunts. "I thought you would think it was a power thing and you w- wouldn't let a guy put his dick in your mouth."

"Well look who's wrong."

Actually she loves sucking dick, if it belongs to the right person that is, and prides herself on being really good at it. Men think they are in the position of power but really it is her. She gets to make them make sounds and faces in disbelief at how good she is with her mouth, and there is practically nothing a guy won't do to get his dick sucked.

She moves to her knees in front of him, circling his head with her tongue and then sinks her lips down his shaft.

He exhales loudly.

She pumps the bottom of his shaft in her hand while sucking on his first few inches.

"Mmm. Suck that big black dick."

"It's not that big," Jane teases even though he is good sized.

"What!" he gapes in offense. "It's too big for you to take it all."

"Oh yeah?"

She slips her lips down his veiny shaft until the head touches the back of her throat. Tt's been a little while, but she refuses to show him the defeat of gagging on his cock. She relaxes, letting his mushroom head open up her throat and slide in, pushing her lips down his last couple of inches until her nose touches his abdomen.

"Oh, fuck," he groans, and she pulls off. "Do that again."

Wet slurps and Frost's deep grunts fill the small locker room while her head bobs in his lap. His hips start to rock on their own, thrusting slightly up into Jane's mouth.

His good hand goes to the back of her head, firm enough to guide her mouth onto his cock in the rythm he likes but not forcing her, and she appreciates that.

Jane is really good and combined with the unexpected time and place it's one of the best blowjobs he's ever had.

"Gonna come," he groans out a warning.

Jane doesn't mind helping him out but swallowing his load would be going just a bit too far.

Jane lifts up his shirt a little and jacks him firmly, watching his face wrench up in pleasure as he gets there.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck..."

He moans in what would sound like agony if she didn't know better, his cock throbbing and unleashing a few long white squirts that splash and drip down his abs.

His sighs die down as his last squeezes dribble down his cock looking like white frosting on a chocolate dessert.

"You don't swallow?" he pants, already joking again. "I knew it.."

"We _work_ together, man," she smirks, getting back to her feet. "That would be weird."

He looks up at her, feeling tired and appreciative , his dick already softening onto his splattered stomach.

"Your a mess. " She claps him on the back. "Hit the showers, rookie."


End file.
